


Reproductive Biology

by TheArsenicAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biology, Bottom Gabriel, Hand Jobs, High School AU, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Studying, Top Sam, Tutoring gets kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5850139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArsenicAngel/pseuds/TheArsenicAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel hates studying, it's dull. So Sam makes it a little more interesting for him.<br/>~~PWP :3~~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reproductive Biology

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my, it's been a while since I did smut. Sorry all x

“C’mon, Samsquatch, when will I _ever_ actually need to know this?” Gabriel asked petulantly, lying back on the floor with an overdramatic sigh, stretching his arms out, pushing the books away. It’d been half an hour and Gabriel was already bored out of his mind, when he’d asked Sam to tutor him, he didn’t think they’d be actually studying, he thought it’d be just blowjobs and making out on the bed, but alas, not everything was like it was in porn.  
“When you’re taking your biology exam, you will.” Sam replied, watching Gabriel with a bemused smile, it was amazing how short an attention span his boyfriend had when it came to anything other than sex and food. “C’mon, you’re doing so well, where in the mitochondria does the electron transfer chain take place?” He was determined for Gabriel to get something out this session, even if it was just the fact that not every time they met up had to end in sex. The shorter teenager gave a long exasperated groan as soon as Sam finished the question, throwing an arm over his eyes, “The powerhouse.” He finally answered, grimacing, disgusted that Sam would continue to try and teach him when he was obviously fed up. “Well, not quite, it’s the inner mitochondrial membrane. You’re getting mixed up with the definition.” Sam told him, leaning over to prod Gabriel in the ribs, making him squirm and smack the other boys hand away, hating being tickled.

 “Sammy, I don’t want to study anymore.” He whined, letting his arm fall off his face and to the side, “It’s so boring! And it’s not like we-“ Gabriel stopped midsentence, sitting bolt upright, eyes alight as a lightbulb practically appeared above his head, “You could always teach me about animal reproduction?” He asked, eyebrows wiggling suggestively as he crawled into the taller boys lap, "With demonstrations." He continued, hand snaking around his waist and going to rest on the small of the other teenagers back.

“No, C’mon, Gabe, studying…” Sam protested but trailed off, breath catching, a little due to the kisses currently being placed against his neck, but mostly because of the hand being rubbed importunately against his crotch. Gabriel smirked as he felt the hardening under his hand, and when a high pitched needy groan escaped from Sams lips, Gabriel knew he’d won; he was so getting laid tonight.

Sam leant his head down so he could crash his and Gabriels lips together, hand coming up to tangle in his boyfriends hair, kissing him messily. He tilted his head  to the side so their noses wouldn’t bump as he deepened the kiss, tongue pushing insistently at Gabriels mouth.

Having no complaints about any of this, the shorter teen reciprocated, kissing Sam just as sloppily, one hand coming up to trail over his chest, fingers going to undo the buttons of his shirt, wanting to get them both naked as quick as possible. Sam helped as best he could, shrugging his shirt off when it was undone then leaning back to yank off the vest top that lay underneath quickly; Gabriel had it a little easier, he only had to pull off one own t-shirt and throw it to the side before he could press his spit-stained lips back to Sams.

They made out for a good thirty seconds before Gabriel decided he wanted more; With one hand, he walked his fingers down his boyfriends abs, slipping aforementioned hand into his pants,  going to wrap around the teenagers hot length, smirking at the involuntary guttural noise of pleasure that fell from Sams lips. Gabriels other hand went to start taking his own jeans off, kneeling as he shimmied them down, not breaking the kiss still as he kicked the pants away, discarding them alongside his shirt.

Now only in a pair of boxer briefs, Gabriel removed his hand from the other boys pants and trailed it up his torso, fingers splaying over the tense muscle, “Want to take this to the bed?” Sam finally uttered breathlessly, pupils blown wide as he pulled back from the kiss. He stood up as he received a nod, shoving his jeans off whilst he watched Gabriel climb up onto the bed and lie spread eagled across it, lower legs hanging off the edge.  
  
Sam almost tripped as he kicked his jeans off and rushed over to Gabriel,straddling the boys waist and pressing their lips back together, the two of them hard in their boxers. They rutted against each other like animals, hands exploring the vast expanses of bare skin between them, Gabriels tummy wasn’t quite as toned as Sams, but neither of them minded, Gabriel loved food and Sam loved every inch of Gabriel so it didn't matter in the slightest.

The two of them made out and dry humped each other until Sam finally took initiative, thumbs hooking in the waistband of Gabriels boxers as he tugged them down past his thighs, going to kiss at the other boys neck, open mouthed and sloppy with mind fogging arousal. Sam went to fumble around for the lube on the nightstand, hand moving blindly as he searched without actually looking, fingers finally curling around the small plastic bottle.

Gabriel squirmed beneath the larger (In all senses of the word) boy, spreading his thighs apart as he let out quiet keening noises, hips pushing forward to the air as he anticipated the cool touch of Sams fingers that soon came. As it did, he let out a soft gasp, head falling back as a finger was pushed inside him. Gabriel was given a few seconds to adjust before Sam started pushing another in, Gabriels toes curled at the slight burn, but it was always worth the pleasure that came later.

Waiting till the muscle relaxed around his fingers, Sam peppered kisses along Gabriels collarbone, hips pushing forward  to his thigh lazily. After several moments, the fingers were crooked inside him and Gabriel let out a loud moan, rocking back to them as he was opened up, face screwed up in pained pleasure. " _Please, Sam, please..."_ Gabriel begged, clenching down around the fingers inside him. 

One Sam was certain that his boyfriend was suitably prepped, he wiped his fingers onto the bedsheets before leaning over to the nightstand, taking out a condom from the drawer and ripping open the foil with his teeth. Dropping the wrapper onto the floor, he rolled the latex onto his hard dick, the little touch enough to make him bite his lip in pleasure. “Turn around.” Sam commanded, watching as Gabriel scrambled to do as he was told, flipping onto his belly, hips canting to the air as he got onto all fours, begging Sam to fuck him every way except verbally.  
  
And who was Sam to refuse such a beautiful plea? He shuffled forward, using one hand to guide his dick to Gabriels entrance, shoving in less-than-gently with a snap of his hips, going to drape himself over his boyfriend, large enough to be able to use his arms to support himself, not putting all weight onto Gabriel whilst still pressing his chest to the other teenagers back. “ _Oh, fuck, Sam!_ ” Gabriel gasped, jolted forward by the force of it, bed already squeaking.

Sam grunted as he started thrusting, quick shallow snaps of his hips that jostled them both. Normally Sam wouldn’t be able to think enough to form a coherent thought, but he was struck with an idea, so naturally he went with it, not slowing his pace as he panted into Gabriels ear, “Glycolysis- Cytoplasm. Kreb cycle- Central matrix. Electron transfer chain- Inner mitochondrial membrane.”  
If Gabriels eyes hadn’t been almost crossed in pleasure, he would’ve rolled them- _Sam sure knew how to talk dirty, and boy, he wasn’t stopping, kinky bastard._  
“Coenyzmes are NAD and FAD…” Sam moaned, hips stuttering as Gabriel clenched down around him, “They carry hydrogen ions… And electrons…” He panted, hair plastering to his forehead with sweat as he continued thrusting.  
Sam kept reciting facts about cellular respiration as he fucked into Gabriel for a good ten minutes, it did a surprisingly good job on staving off his orgasm, but soon enough he began to feel the coil of heat in his belly, thighs tensing as his thrusts became erratic, hand reaching around to start stroking Gabriels length that was hanging heavy between his legs, muttering, “I’m gonna… I’m gonna…”

Gabriel groaned at the hand on him, pushing back and then forwards towards Sams hand, coming over the bedsheets in a few strokes. Sam came not long after, with Gabriel clenching around his cock through climax, he was soon coming inside the other teenager, hips grinding forward against the boys ass as he rode out his orgasm.

Panting heavily, Sam pulled out and flopped to the side, giving himself a moments rest before tying off the condom and leaning over to drop it in the trash can, “Oh my God…” He murmured as he lay back against the pillows, looking over Gabriel who’d just stretched his legs out, lying belly down and humming happily, looking like the cat who’d got the cream, “We need to study more often, Sammy-boy.” He grinned, okay, so maybe Sam hadn’t succeeded in teaching Gabriel either lesson that he'd intended,  
“Electron transfer chain takes place in the inner mitochondrial membrane.” The shorter boy murmured, clearly amused, as he went to cuddle up to Sams side,  
Or perhaps Sam had.


End file.
